


[Fairy Tail] Juvia's Mistake.

by Umbrelloid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: A commission series featuring Fairy Tale gals getting slam-boned by Natsu.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Flare Corona/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Juvia’s breaths grew sharper and more nervous as she advanced on Grey’s hotel room door and slipped the key into the lock. She leaned against the door for a long time, her forehead touching the wood, before ever so slowly turning the key and stepping through. Her heart was racing. She had been storing her feelings up inside for a long time, satisfied with just stalking her crush, but today she knew she couldn’t hold back. There was a fire inside her that needed to be quelled, and until she’d allowed the last flickering embers to burn out, she wouldn’t be able to function properly.

There he was, the sleeping bundle beneath the bedsheets. Juvia chewed her bottom lip and stood transfixed in the doorway before stepping fully inside. Her hands trembled as she closed the door behind her, and she peeled off her clothes in quiet awe. As she exposed her pale body in the moonlight streaming through the curtains, it took every bit of her willpower not to pounce on the snoring bundle immediately.

Juvia crept to the foot of the bed, crouched, and lifted a corner of the sheet. His legs – her Grey’s legs – were there. She shivered and started to crawl up from the foot of the bed, trailing her fingertips along Grey’s legs as she climbed and climbed. It was strangely hot under the sheets – far hotter than she’d expected – but she put it down to her own desperation and carried on.

And finally…finally, she was there, facing Grey’s crotch tucked so tightly in his boxer shorts. She groaned quietly and leaned in close, hovering her nose over his flaccid bulge and taking a deep whiff. The smell of musk overwhelmed Juvia, made her head spin and her own crotch blaze with lust. She stroked his thighs and moaned over his meat – and then lowered her head to kiss it. Her lips lingered on the soft curve of his boxer-clad cock, silently professing her love – and in response, it throbbed. She was in love, love, love...!

A hand clamped down on her head. “Grey..?” Juvia asked softly before he SHOVED her face down, deep into his bulge. Juvia yelped and struggled, but his musk quickly overwhelmed her and made her go limp, giving muffled little groans into his meat. “Mmnh…” The sheer heat emanating from Grey’s cock made her brain melt. She reached for the waistband of his boxers, teasing them down, slowly freeing the fattening monster within… And when it sprang free against her face, she whimpered and nuzzled it, in awe of the dense veins lacing its huge shaft. “Grey…Grey..! I love--!”

Juvia blinked. As the sheets shifted and lifted, she caught a glimpse of the man’s face, of his pink hair. Her mouth dropped open.

“Natsu-!”

Juvia went cross-eyed as Natsu’s hands clamped over her skull and shoved her down his monstercock. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as her throat was brutally stretched around his girth, choking on his dick like a gutter whore while he half-sat in bed, grunting and growling, using her like his soggy cocksleeve. For Juvia, the world raced up and down, mixing into a senseless blur as she horked and gagged and spluttered slime down Natsu’s throbbing pillar. She could do nothing to stop him: she pawed feebly at his thighs, spurting drool between her teeth, lubing his massive rod so it could plunge more and more of its tremendous inches through her stretched, quivering lips. “Hgkk! Bhok! Ghhuk!”

Natsu’s muscular chest heaved as he pummelled Juvia’s face. His eyes were still closed, but the fiery stud was heating up, pounding her with more and more force.

Juvia tried to shake her head. He was wrong! She was here for Grey, not Natsu! But with a rock-solid monstercock mixing her throatslime, she couldn’t do much except rasp and gargle – a noise Natsu apparently took as encouragement. He knitted his fingers through her blue locks, securing a tighter grip, and groaned as he began to ram her up and down at maximum speed. Juvia’s head practically bounced from the base of his cock almost to the tip before lurching down again, her eyes growing fainter and fainter as Natsu hammered out his pleasure in her gullet. “Ghk-ghk-ghk-GLOK-GHOK-HUK-GHAK!” Her sopping deepthroat noises excited his body so much that he pressed her all the way down and held her there, eyes wide, lips quivering and drooling around the base of his dick. Juvia patted Natsu’s thigh, signalling to him that she wanted this to stop, but he didn’t seem to understand. Instead he lifted his muscular thighs and wrapped them around her neck, throttling her with all sixteen inches of his dick rooted in her clenching, coughing throat. She blew slimy wads of cream and drool down his ballsack, her face slowly turning red, eyes rolling back in their sockets as Natsu squeezed tighter. The world swam around her, and then blurred – everything except Natsu and his brutal cock lodged inside her, crystallised to the sharpest focus in her mind.

Natsu groaned softly, apparently unable to speak through the pleasure of the beauty’s gullet coiled around his sensitive cock. His eyes were closed tight. Juvia felt him throb and fire a thick glut of cream down her throat, and vaguely wondered how huge his actual load would be. No…no! She couldn’t think like that. She wriggled once again, throwing all her remaining energy into a bid for escape, but it was totally useless. Natsu just tightened his grip until no air was getting through at all, and Juvia’s eyes faded as bubbles of drool swelled from her nostrils, spluttering weakly…

Just before she blacked out, Natsu’s thighs unfurled. She sucked a sharp, squeaking breath through her nostrils and around the cock clogging her mouth – and the slime suddenly shot down her windpipe made her break into a bout of coughing. By now the bed under Juvia’s chin was a mess of drool, her eyes ringed with red, gargling on a cock far superior to her. “Blggk…hhk…”

Natsu slid a hand down her cheek and hooked a thumb into her mouth, tugging her lip from the inside to reveal her teeth the slime oozing between them. She tried to hold his gaze but his eyes were still closed. Natsu gripped the sides of her head tightly.

The next thing Juvia knew, the world was lurching up and down again. She cried out in deep, throaty moans clogged by driving dick – “Nnoghkk! Hogkhk!” Her tits slipped and slid in the goo beneath her as Natsu pounded his way to climax. By now her throat was so slippery that he could use her with ease, sliding her hot gullet up and down his member three or four times a second. She felt him tense and tremble – and then, when he couldn’t take anymore, he SMASHED her face down on his hilt and clamped both hands over her scalp, holding her tight as her tongue spilled over his ballsack. His cock bucked and sprayed, erupting a dense tide of seed directly down her esophagus, flooding her stomach with so much draconic jizz that she felt full after the first three shots, stuffed after the first five, and positively bloated after eight. The tension in her body was so great that she thought she was going to burst, but instead Natsu’s load forced its way further, pulsing through her guts until thick globs of cream burst from her asshole and dribbled over her pussy. Tears slid from Juvia’s red-ringed eyes, and she hacked pitifully on the base of that monstrous, cumming cockpillar as Natsu oozed the last few shots of his load into her.

The pink-haired man used his thumb hooked inside Juvia’s mouth to pry her up and back, sliding her inch by inch off of his colossal cock. She watched it emerge under her nose, a slippery pillar oozing so much leftover seed that lubrication was no longer an issue. Bubbles slimed down his throbbing rod, strings of seed dangled and wobbled, and when his glossy pink cockhead slipped under Juvia’s soft palate and into her mouth, she tensed and spewed a hot, white tide of cream all down his cock. Natsu held her by the hair as she puked cum all over his dick. Juvia wondered why his eyes weren’t opening. “Natsu..?” she asked.

-

“Hooohnn!” Juvia wailed as Natsu SLAMMED her shiny bubblebutt hard and fast, bashing his hips against her gorgeous rump and sending out ripples that reached her tits. He held her soft flanks as he fucked her standing, her hands thrown up against the wall for support, boobs swinging beneath her in soggy slaps and claps. Tears oozed down Juvia’s cheeks, her eyes sharp and ecstatic like blue flames. She clenched her teeth and clamped her thighs as Natsu’s balls slam-slapped her pussy, curling her toes in bliss. She came shuddering, hiking her head and hissing like the whore she was, squirting all over Natsu’s cum-churning nuts while he hooked an arm beneath her and used that leverage to rock his entire weight into his thrusts. Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap! His powerfucking grew even more frenzied, his hot breaths whuffing in her ear. He fondled her left udder with his free hand, mauling it, letting it slip and slide over his palm as he rutted her to the edge of sanity. “Y-Yes..! More..!”

Natsu hooked his arms under her thighs. Juvia gasped as he hoisted her into the air and carried her, his cock still inside her, to the bed. He dropped her on the sheets and flipped her onto her back, pinning her legs beside her body in a tight mating press. Then he started to thrust again, this time fucking her so hard he seemed to be trying to flatten her into the mattress. Juvia’s body all but vanished under Natsu’s own: to someone standing behind them, only her wet buttcheeks beneath his own lurching ass, his balls pendulum-slapping her buns, would be visible. The amount of cock dragging in and out of her asshole with every thrust would have amazed this hypothetical viewer. It certainly amazed Juvia, who clawed Natsu’s back and came squealing, thrashing beneath him like the soggy slut she was, bucking her hips..!

Natsu pulled out of her ass and braced his pre-spurting cockhead against her pussylips. When she felt his pre spurting into her, she eeped and shuddered at the prospect of pregnancy. “Ha--! F-Fuck me, fuck me, please, hah--!” Her frenzied cries were obsolete: Natsu was going to fuck her stupid no matter what she said. When his cock SLAMMED down and mashed balls-deep in her cunt, Juvia’s toes curled and she dragged her nails from his dorsal muscles down to the small of his back, letting out a long, weakened whine, trembling through a powerful orgasm. Natsu held himself down for a long time, vice-pressing her asscheeks like half-flattened pancakes while her stretched asshole winked and tried to close. Her tits served as the perfect, squishy platform for his chest, while his pelvis rested on her mating-pressed thighs. He was perfectly comfortable while Juvia was strained to the very edge of her capabilities, her mouth hanging open, giving off low moans and groans, her tongue swirling lazily at the rim of her lips… When Natsu lowered his head, she sucked on his lips like a devoted wife and squeezed her lover’s muscular body. Thoughts of Grey were fading from her mind – and when Natsu started to fuck her pussy with sharp, pulsing thrusts, Juvia stopped thinking about her previous crush entirely.

Natsu started to hammer Juvia, pumping her pussy with all his strength. Juvia could only cling to him for dear life as he rocked over her, wailing into his shoulder, squeaking and hissing through mind-wrenching orgasms beyond count. She felt honoured to bask in his sweat, to be stuffed with his cock. She wanted to have his babies! And when he came…

Juvia squirmed beneath the clenching, spurting stud, tight gasps escaping her lips as he shot a liberal flood of cream to the back of her womb. He filled her up and then some, and then rested on top of her, his entire body relaxing while she squirmed and hissed in her sore mating press. “Huhn…” she groaned, patting his back. “Natsu? Natsu…” When he began to snore, Juvia blinked and pursed her lips. She cupped his face between her hands and realised, for the first time, that Natsu had been asleep for this entire endeavour. He had fucked her while he snoozed, completely dominating her body and mind without even being aware of it. Slowly, he rolled off of her. The sensation of his monstercock wrenching from her cunt nearly drove Juvia insane, but then she was lying beside him, her legs flopping down to their proper position as cum oozed from her pussy by the cupful. She plunged two fingers into her sopping cunt and gazed at the ceiling, her mouth half-open in shock and awe. “Ohn…” she breathed. “Natsu… Natsu…”

Suddenly, Natsu groaned. She turned her head and saw his eyes opening, blinking and frowning at the light that now streamed through the curtains.

“Natsu?” Juvia asked quietly.

Natsu glanced at her – and sat up straight, glowering at the unwanted intruder in his bedroom. “Hey, go bother Grey,” he snapped. “You’re such a creep, Juvia.”

Juvia stared open-mouthed at him for a long time. Then she wet her lips and asked, softly, “Grey who?”


	2. Flarey's Tail-End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flare gets railed by the pool.

Natsu sprang into action the instant he heard Lucy’s cry for help. His deckchair toppled and clattered on the floor, and he sprinted in nothing but his swim-trunks, water sparkling off his body, toward the source of the noise. He rounded a corner and saw the danger: Flare was standing over a kneeling Lucy, who looked thoroughly terrified by the redhead’s advance. Flare peered down at Lucy with a vacuous expression of disdain, her hands opening and closing by her wide hips as though contemplating what to do with the blonde.

Natsu didn’t stop running. Flare turned at the last second, her eyes widening when she saw the pink-haired young man storming towards her. She put up her hands and said, “I was just—”

Whatever she was ‘just’ doing, Natsu didn’t get to hear it. He slipped in a puddle, and without his legs to guide him he became like a bullet. His forehead collided with Flare’s stomach, driving the wind out of her even as he sent her hurtling back through the air. Flare smacked into a wall near Lucy and slid to its base, wheezing, clutching her sore belly. She looked to Natsu in shock…and pursed her lips when she saw he wasn’t moving: he lay on his face, unconscious, having knocked himself out in the tumble.

“Natsu?” Lucy asked weakly, crawling towards him. At that moment, Erza appeared beside her and hooked an arm under her waist. Before Lucy knew what was happening, Erza hoisted her into the air and was carrying her away like a sack of potatoes, grumbling to herself. “W-Wait!” Lucy said. “What’s happening?”

“We need to get as far away as possible,” Erza said, brooding inwardly. She knew all about Natsu’s tendency to go into heat when he was unconscious. It didn’t happen often, but this morning she’d detected that Natsu was all pent-up: he’d struggled to conceal his morning wood for well over an hour before it finally went down, and Erza kept noticing him staring at his female companions. Now he was unconscious, his inhibitions were gone, and everyone in a hundred-metre vicinity was in danger. Erza groaned when Lucy started to wriggle and kick, but held on tight. She’d already learned first-hand what it was like to be targeted by a sleeping Natsu.

Flare whimpered, struggling to catch her breath after the battering-ram headbutt to her middle. She arose slowly, sliding up with her back to the wall, slowly and unsteadily teetering to her feet. Her swimsuit clung tightly to her curvy body: her cleavage shifted and swayed, and her plump hips and thighs were left exposed. Some deep instinct told her she needed to flee, to put as much distance between herself and Natsu as possible – while another part told her it was hopeless, and she was going to suffer the consequences in a matter of moments no matter what she did.

Breathing heavily, Flare started to shuffle along the wall, keeping her eyes fixed on Natsu as she crept away. He hadn’t moved an inch, but a dreadful aura was beginning to surround him. His breaths grew more and more ragged, and his hips began to lift as though something was pushing…him…up…

Flare clenched her teeth in fear when Natsu’s biceps flexed – and he began to drag himself to his knees. At last, she saw what had been raising his hips: an enormous bulge in his trunks, bloated to an insane girth, coiled up in the front of the gargment like some kind of freakish, meaty pool tube. Natsu finally found his feet, but even then, his eyes didn’t open. He stood perfectly still, and Flare stiffened up, trying to remain as quiet as she could. They stood like that for a long time, predator and pray, one trying desperately not to be detected while the other narrowed his senses to pinhead precision.

Just when Flare was beginning to think she would succeed, Natsu raised his head – and inhaled through his nostrils. His muscles twitched, and he began walking directly toward Flare. She had nowhere to go. Her heart began to race, and she gave a high-pitched yelp as she tried to throw herself around Natsu and make a break for freedom. The pink-haired young man simply caught her around the middle and threw her to the floor.

“Y-You’re making a mistake!” Flare cried, wriggling backwards on her butt and shoulders. Her eyes were magnetically drawn to the ridiculous thing throbbing in Natsu’s trunks, way too big for anyone to handle. “I’m not one of your whores! Don’t you dare…haa, you can’t do this to me!”

Natsu covered her. His knees pried her legs apart, and his palms fell heavily on her tits. Flare gasped as Natsu mauled her huge, swimsuit-clad boobies, tossing her head from side to side and gnashing around notes of raw sensitivity.

“Nnghkk..!”

Natsu didn’t care what Flare was feeling – that was all too evident. He mashed and twisted, rolled and tugged on her titties until tears rolled down her bright-red cheeks and her mouth fell open in an expression of delirium. All the while, Natsu’s bulge continued to bloat against Flare’s belly. She heard fabric groaning around his monstrous cock and balls, felt his heat billowing against her skin..! When Natsu drew a hand up high, she started to shake her head, but then Natsu brought his flat palm down on her titties in a huge, superpowered SMACK!

“NnnooOOOO--!” Flare roared as electricity filled her body, shooting her eyes back into their sockets and drooping her tongue from her mouth as her monstrous, jiggly titties bounced and swung from side to side, rippling like clear pools under Natsu’s brutal strike. He raised the opposite hand and, just as Flare realised what was about to happen, lanced it across her ultra-tender tittymeat. She gurgled and threw back her head, unable to contend with the overwhelming sting of the blow. Natsu’s eyes remained closed, his expression blank – how could jiggling titties even amuse him? Unless, in his current state, he just loved to torment women to the brink of insanity. Yes – that must be it! Flare let out another wail of despair. This unconscious side of Natsu was an absolute dick!

And speaking of dicks, Natsu’s was starting to tear through his swimtrunks. The seams ripped slowly, with a slow and menacing noise. Flare drew back her tongue, clamped her teeth together, and stared down the valley of her cleavage in sheer terror at what was to come. Flesh – or more accurately, meat – emerged through the rips in all its throbbing vastness, wrapped in veins thicker than Flare’s fingers. More tears crept down Flare’s cheeks. She’d only been meaning to apologise to Lucy for her past behaviour – how had she ended up in this situation?

“H-Help!” she cried. “Someone--!”

-

Erza put out a hand to stop Lucy from moving. “Stay quiet. And very still.”

“We can’t just do nothing! Something’s wrong with Natsu!”

“We can and will do nothing. This will pass…eventually.”

“How long is ‘eventually’?”

“That really depends on Flare. What quality of woman she is.”

Maraiane nudged Erza’s side. “What ‘quality of woman’ were you, hmm?”

Erza’s face heated. Lucy glanced back and forth between the two women in confusion, knowing she was being excluded from something but not quite knowing what. Meanwhile, Lisanna was wrestling with Juvia, armed hooked around her midsection as they rolled on the ground. “L-Let me go!” Juvia cried desperately. “I want to be with my Natsu! I need to…I need to help him!”

Erza rolled her eyes, knowing full well how Juvia intended to ‘help’ Natsu. In truth, Erza felt some urge to join the unconscious Dragon Slayer herself. As…straining…as her experience with Natsu’s heat had been, he’d left her feeling like she’d accomplished some deep, womanly instinct.

At last, with a riiiIIIIP! and a CLOP!, Natsu’s cock erupted from its confines and spilled across Flare’s soft stomach. She gave a yelp of fear when she felt his semi-hard meat throbbing upon her, comparing its size to her torso. His balls spilled down between her thighs, filling and overflowing the available space, while his cockhead prodded the undersides of her boobs – and he wasn’t even fully hard! Flare chewed on a fingertip as Natsu planted his hands beside her waist and started to rock back and forth, thrusting his giant cock over the smooth, slightly plump surface of her stomach and into the soft banks of her boobs. She winced as each thrust, clenching her teeth and raising her shoulders, but so far…this wasn’t so bad. She felt like she was melting under Natsu’s intentful lurches, her boobs bounced around the head of his cock, her womanhood getting all soaked and slippery inside her swimsuit. It was almost like a massage…

But then Natsu bent over her, lowering his forehead almost to her own, and started to thrust harder. His hips rose up high, then dropped with powerful CLAPs of his massive balls whacking her thighs – and Flare finally began to experience a modicum of Natsu’s true power. If he fucked her, she realised, there would be little left of her mind once it was over. There was no way she could handle him! He was just too…too…too…

-

“Big!” Lucy cried, clutching the rocky ledge behind which the group crouched. A line of saliva glimmered on her chin. “How is Natsu so big..?”

Erza grasped her shoulder. “Down, girl,” she warned. “I guess that’s just another aspect of the Dragon Slayer’s power.”

“My Natsu is so powerful!” Juvia cried under Lisanna. The blue-haired girl was getting so worked up that she’d slipped three fingers inside her swimsuit and was vigorously masturbating, causing Lisanna to blush and turn her eyes away. Erza groaned internally. This was getting out of hand. As far as she knew, Natsu had never entered this state in a public place before. There was no telling what the consequences would be. She was just glad Flare was here to take the brunt of the Dragon Slayer’s lust: if not for her, Natsu might have stalked the swimpark seeking victims.

…No one could say Flare didn’t deserve this, but even so, Erza felt a twinge of pity – and of jealousy. If not for the others being here, Erza might have considered joining the fun.

-

Natsu’s balls described sweat pendulums through the air, whapping his own asscheeks behind SLAMMING down into Flare’s. He didn’t seem to realise that his cock wasn’t lodged in a hole, but sliding back and forth on the busty babe’s belly. Flare wondered if she might get through this unscathed…but then Natsu’s brows folded, and he stopped thrusting. Flare tensed as he drew his hips back, dragging the throbbing weight of his cock along her stomach until his broad, pre-drooling tip dropped into the valley of her thick thighs. Then he snarled, grasped his meat in a hand, and guided it to Flare’s plump cameltoe.

She covered her mouth with both hands, staring at Natsu over her trembling fingers. He lifted his hips, groaned and RAMMED them down. His cock slipped over her pussy and all the way to her tits – he’d intended to go balls-deep in a single thrust! His eyebrows folded even more, getting madder and madder with each miss. He tried again – and slipped again. By now a powerful, angry heat was beginning to radiate from his body, reducing Flare to a trembling wreck. She wanted to tell Natsu it wasn’t her fault, but he was in no state to hear her out. Finally, he pressed his cockhead firmly against her clenching pussylips, holding his meat in his fist as he pushed forwards.

Flare whimpered as her pussy began to stretch around Natsu’s colossal fuckrod. He was pushing the crotch of her swimsuit into her womanhood, stretching the fabric like a condom until it snapped and his broad, overheating cock was introduced to the soaking walls of her cunt. Flare’s eyes tipped slightly back, her face red, her chest heaving with shallow breaths. “Hgghhnn…”

The moment he felt his cock wrapped in Flare’s pussy, he snarled – and dropped his hips. A shock went through Flare, and she stared down in awe at the huge, quivering bulge now stretching out her belly. When she touched it, it twitched, and she heard a hot splrrch of semen hitting her insides.

“Ha?”

Natsu rested against her cunt, his pelvis spreading her legs wide, his balls mashed over her asscheeks. Finally buried in a woman, he almost seemed at peace…for a couple of seconds. Then he grasped Flare’s hips, lifted her lower body off the ground, and bent over her as he started to ravage her womb with powerful thrusts. He was a machine, slamfucking her without mercy, driving his hips up and down with all the strength in his overpowered body. Flare’s belly bulged rhythmically, in and out, pumping and pulsing violently to the beat of Natsu’s pleasure. Through all of this, he didn’t open his eyes once. Flare tried to grasp his face, to push him away, but even when she dug a thumb into his mouth and tugged at his lips, he kept on pounding her without a shred of restraint or remorse. Her cried grew staggered, grating, while her massive tits bounded in circles and CLAPPED together on the inwards swing – THWAP, THWAP, THWAP, THWAP, THWAP! Suddenly Flare’s mouth spilled wide open, and her tongue made its reappearance, puffing in and out with breaths that literally steamed in the air. Power cascaded between the two lovers’ bodies, achieving a degree of roughfucking that no regular human could ever aspire to.

Natsu changed position. He grabbed her legs and hauled them up high, making her squeak and hiss with strain as he pressed her calves behind her head, folding her up into a wriggling, pussy-baring parcel of jiggles. Her boobs bounced between her silky thighs, spilling out of her swimsuit more and more with each bound, until at last her pale globes burst into the open and danced to the rhythm of their sex – before Natsu leaned down and squished them under his chest. Even then, her tits continued to jolt and jiggle each time he RAMMED his monstercock to the back of her womb, sending shocks through her body all the way to her brain.

Flare’s world was a haze of pleasure. Her eyes tipped all the way back in their sockets while her tongue swirled wildly outside her mouth, sometimes slapping against Natsu’s face, sometimes poking at her chin or nose. She couldn’t process what was happening to her, and pure womanly instinct took over. She wanted this. How could she not? Her womb screamed to be pumped full of this alpha male’s hyper-potent spunk until it overflowed. She wanted to be mauled by the Dragon Slayer, each thrust suppressing her past self until it was nothing but an echo of protest at the back of her mind. When Natsu let go of her thighs and flipped Flare over onto all fours, she stuck her ass up high for him and crooned as he hammered her.

-

Erza and Lucy sat cross-legged, glaring at the scene before them, while all around their companions were engaged in a sloppy lesbian orgy. Juvia clung to Erza’s shoulders, whispering playfully in her ear, while Lisanna and Mirajane scissored on the ground some way back. So this was the true potency of the Dragon Slayer, Erza thought. A hundred metres were not enough. When she looked into Lucy’s eyes, she saw the blonde girl was struggling with her own feelings, her nipples stiff in her bra, gnawing her lower lip in raw lust. Erza sighed…and pushed Juvia away. “Lucy,” she said. “Come here.”

-

“N-Natsu--!” Flare groaned in bliss, tossing her head around as the Dragon Slayer plunged her cunt like the reckless fuck-machine he was. She wrapped an arm across her bulging belly and grunted desperately each time Natsu’s cock deformed her middle. WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP~! Flare couldn’t get enough. She wanted to be fucked like this for all eternity, to be Natsu’s breeding queen, producing an endless supply of eggs for the most powerful sperm on the planet. Her tits swung back and forth between her arms, batting her chin and her upper belly with harsh claps, while precum oozed down her thighs. Natsu was close to his limit – she could feel it – and she shook her hips in an effort to milk his load out. “C-Come on!” she hissed. “I need it, so…hah, g-give me your cum! Please…” She finished on a pitiful whimper as the last of her strength ran out: her arms slid backwards, and she collapsed forwards onto her face and tits, gurgling into the ground as Natsu hammered her senseless. Her eyes filled with stars, and drool bubbled off her tongue. Her entire world narrowed in on her hyper-stretched cunt and the Dragon Slayer’s monstercock rushing in and out, in and out..!

At last, Natsu groaned – and BURIED himself balls-deep in her pussy. He trembled for a moment, then fell forwards and wrapped his arms around Flare in a vice-grip, almost crushing her as he exploded in her womb. A rush of seed filled her fertile babymaker in an instant and then began to spray like a hose from around her twitching pussy, drenching the floor behind them with thick white semen. Flare roared into the ground, bucking her hips up high, mashing her asscheeks around Natsu’s pelvis as he rocked against her. “Hhyess!” she cried. “More…more…more…” Her words emerged as mere breaths: she sucked and hissed air into her lungs, barely keeping herself conscious against mind-shattering waves of pleasure. She squeezed her belly as it began to bloat around Natsu’s load, straining her swimsuit to the limit around the swell of her cum-swelling gut. It began to slow when she looked six months pregnant, and stopped when she looked nine months with triplets. She sighed a deep, longing sigh…and then squirmed as Natsu dredged his monstercock out of her. It didn’t go soft, but kept throbbing violently until he’d wrenched every last inch of his colossal fuckslab from her pussy. His magnificent cock bounced with muscular spasms, spurting a final few ropes across Flare’s back and asscheeks before his load died to a dribble. He nursed his cock in his hand, looming silently over Flare as she moaned and massaged her own gaping cunt, rubbing her clit with two trembling fingers. When she felt his cockhead mash against her asshole, she gave a pitiful squeak of joy. “Yyesss,” she breathed. “Break my mind. Fuck me into a stupor, haahn…”

-

“E-Erza..!” Lucy whined, squeezing her legs next to her shoulders and tossing her head back in pleasure. Erza peered up at her behind locks of red hair, sucking a long kiss around Lucy’s pretty pussy before plopping her lips off of those juicy, glistening vulva.

“You aren’t ready for him just yet,” Erza said, leaning forward, stroking her huge breasts along Lucy’s tummy. “But maybe I can keep you company instead…” She trickled her fingertips over Lucy’s asscheeks, then pressed her clit beneath a finger. Lucy could do nothing but moan, completely unused to this kind of attention – being pleasured by another. Erza rested her chin on the blondie’s left boob and hummed with amusement. “I couldn’t let my precious teammate ride that cock before she’s ready, could I? Just leave it all to me. I’ll get you nice and prepped.”

With that, Erza lifted Lucy’s hips – and dipped her face into the cup of the blondie’s pelvis, once again latching her mouth around Lucy’s pussy and slurping hungrily on it. Her tongue swirled patiently around Lucy’s stiff, needy clit, driving her into a state of mewling hyper-sensitivity before drawing away at the last second, stretching a strand of drool between plush, smiling lips and quivering cunt. Lucy trembled as she watched Erza’s hand approach her pussy, flattening out, prodding the tips of two fingers against her tender womanhood..!

Erza chuckled – and then rammed her arm elbow-deep in Lucy’s cunt.

“Eh?” Lucy said, a moment before the sensation hit. She went cross-eyed. Her tongue poked out of her mouth, and she howled as shudders overtook her body. Erza began to fistfuck her friend all the way to the womb, happily ruining that tight, virgin pussy and rendering Lucy a drooling, babbling mess.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to take that cock,” Erza said. “This is nothing compared to that, so hold on tight!” She punched hard and deep, bulging Lucy’s tummy with every thrust, making the poor girl clutch her face and gargle in pain and pleasure. Erza bore down on Lucy more and more, making the angle steeper, forcing her hips to raise until Lucy’s butt rested on Erza’s belly, and the redhead was ploughing her arm directly downwards into that squelching, squeezing little hole. Lucy came in a matter of seconds, howling and squirting all over her own tits and face. The display was so naughty that Erza hummed and shivered – and pumped even harder.

A sudden SPLAT stopped the orgy in its tracks. The slutty girls looked up, detaching from their lesbian playtime and staring at Flare, dumped in a pile of semen mere metres from where they were kneeling. Flare’s cunt and asshole gaped, oozing hot cum by the litre. Natsu stood over her, his rock-hard cock throbbing impatiently.

The girls looked at one another, then scooted into a semi-circle and peered up at their master, smiling brightly. No doubt remained in any of their minds – each woman knew what she had to do, even if it cost her mind and soul.

“How may we serve you?” they sang.


End file.
